Una fiesta para todos
by Arci Blanck
Summary: Uno es judío, el otro un Nazi descarado, el primero celebra el Hanukkah y el segundo la navidad, son amigos, pero se odian… ¿o no es así? Demos un vistazo a lo que pueden provocar las fechas invernales y mi perturbada mentecita consumida por el aburrimiento y el azúcar.


Estaba aburrido, estaba solo y jodida mente aburrido, era 24 de diciembre y él estaba jodida mente solo y extra jodida mente aburrido, se encontraba en casa, con el pijama puesto y acostado en su cama, todo porque Ike se había enfermado y sus padres se fueron al doctor dejándole para cuidar la casa, lo cual era una gran estupidez, digo, tiene once años, ¿Qué iba a hacer si entraba un ladrón?¿mearse encima? si tan solo el Sr. Mojón estuvieran ahí, todo sería mejor, pero entendía que siendo un espíritu de las fiestas seguro estaría lleno de trabajo, pero mierda, estaba muriendo de aburrición.

Además de eso, aun estando encerado en su casa podría escuchar el ruido de la estúpida fiesta de Cartman, podía imaginar claramente las risas del culo gordo en ese momento, de seguro estaría diciendo cosas como _"¿Por que tan solo Kyle?" "¿No te divierte tu Hanukkah Kyle?" "¡Eso te pasa por ser un estúpido judío de mierda Kyle!"_, pero al carajo con el culón, con él y con su estúpida fiesta navideña a la que invito a todos sabiendo que él no podía ir.

Pero…tenia que admitir que le gustaría, claro, jamás dejaría de ser judío, mas por llevarle la contraria al gordo que por otra cosa, pero había momentos como ese en los que se preguntaba como seria, ¿Cómo seria la navidad, festejar con sus amigos y recibir la visita de Santa Claus?, le gustaba ser judío, eso de recibir regalos por ocho días era genial, pero quería estar con Stan, con Kenny…e incluso con el imbécil de Cartman, ¿cómo seguían siendo amigos?, no lo sabia, pero lo eran y aun que discutieran todo el tiempo (por que el otro era un mentecato declarado), tenia que admitir que incluso eso era mejor que como estaba ahora…

Pero bueno, tenía que encontrar algo que hacer o terminaría por volverse loco, se levanto de la cama y se puso a buscar entre sus cajones, pronto encontró lo que quería, tomo su pequeño dreidel entre sus manos y lo hizo girar, no era lo mejor del mundo, pero era algo.

-_Tengo un pequeño dreidel, que de barro fabriqué_-empezó a cantar suavemente-_cuando este seco y listo, con dreidel jugaré._

Así pasó algunos minutos, haciendo girar su dreidel y cantando, por momentos podía oír algo así como unos golpecitos en su ventana, pero no les presto atención, al menos no lo hizo hasta que una enorme roca atravesó su ventana, destrozando el cristal, y su dreidel.

-¡¿Pero que carajos?!-rápidamente se dirigió a su perjudicada ventana, donde encontró a quien menos pensó ver esa noche-¡Cartman!, ¡¿qué jodidos crees que haces?!

-¡Estuve tocando tu ventana por cinco minutos como un maldito imbécil, judío de porquería!-le grito el gordinflón desde su propio jardín-¡cómo no contestabas decidí lanzar algo más grande!

-¡Me importa una mierda Culón, tendrás que pagar la ventana!

-¡Calma tus tetas perra!, ¡¿acaso tienes arena en la vagina de nuevo Kyle?!

-¡Yo no tengo arena en…!-detuvo su frase a la mitad, esquivando por muy poco otro proyectil del pequeño nací-¡Hijo de la gran puta!

-¡Mi mamá no es ninguna puta!-le reclamo sintiéndose muy molesto, para después agregar en voz baja-eso me busco por venir a ver a un marica de mierda como tu.

-¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras lame culos!-grito él pelirrojo ya completamente harto de aquella mierda-¿Por qué carajos no estas en tu estúpida fiesta?

-¡Por que el marica de Stan me dijo que estarías solo, y como soy alguien muy bondadoso y genial, vine a maravillarte con mi presencia, judío malagradecido!

-¡¿QUE?!-no podía estar más sorprendido por el cinismo de Cartman-¡Bueno, ya viniste, ya jodiste, ahora vete a la mierda Cartman!

Entro de nuevo a su cuarto sintiéndose furioso, ¿Cómo era posible ser tan hijo de puta?, estaba que hervía de rabia, quería patearle su enorme trasero relleno de grasa, se encontraba pensando en todo lo que quería hacerle a ese imbécil cuando su pie golpeo contra algo, miro al suelo encontrándose con una cajita dorada con un laso rojo. Una ves mas regreso a la ventana, justo a tiempo para detener al castaño de irse.

-¡Eh, culón!-le llamo fuertemente.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres ahora Kyle?

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto mostrándole la pequeña caja.

-¡Vaya que eres un judío imbécil Kyle!-decidió pasar por alto el insulto, quería una respuesta a su pregunta-¡es un regalo Kyle, un maldito regalo!

-¡Ya se que es un regalo retardado, lo que quiero saber es por qué!

-¡Es un soborno!-contesto con simpleza.

Lo miro sin entender una mierda de lo que quería decirle, ¿Cómo que un soborno?, al parecer el nazi supo perfectamente lo que le pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo, pues de un momento a otro agrego con completo cinismo.

-¡Es un soborno para ver si te decides a dejar de se un maldito judío de porquería y vienes al lado bueno!

-¡Viniendo de ti, tendría que haber sabido que se trataba de alguna estupidez!-grito entrando nuevamente a su cuarto-maldito cabrón-dijo para sus adentros-mira que venir hasta mi casa solo para decirme esas pendejadas.

Miro el presente entre sus manos y lo supo, tiraría esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera si venia de Cartman lo mas seguro es que sería alguna tontería, botaría el regalo, claro que lo haría…después de abrirlo y confirmar que era una bazofia.

Pensando en eso abrió rápidamente la pequeña caja y lo que vio dentro lo dejo anonadado, no era ninguna estúpida broma del idiota, era un collar con un dije de la estrella de David. Cartman realmente le había llevado un regalo, ¡uno de verdad!, y aun que lo había echo enojar ¿no era eso lo que él quería?, no había pensado hacia tan solo unos minutos que eso era mejor que estar solo.

La verdad era que se sentía mucho mejor que al inicio de la noche, ya no estaba aburrido y de alguna extraña forma la presencia de Cartman lo había hecho sentirse reconfortado, el gordo supo que estaría solo, y abandono su propia fiesta para ir con él, mas para joderlo que para otra cosa, pero aun así fue a verlo.

Se coloco el pequeño collar y una ves mas se dirigió a la ventana, esta ves solo alcanzo a ver al castaño a punto de doblar en la esquina, junto aire y grito…

-¡EH! ¡CARTMAN!-el niño solo volteo a verlo sin decir nada-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD CULO GORDO!

En los labios del racista chico solo se dibujó una sutil sonrisa, aun que ya estaba demasiado lejos para que Kyle lo notara, el castaño soltó un suspiro y contesto en voz baja.

-Feliz Hanukkah judío.

-¡AUN ASÍ TENDRÁS QUE PAGAR LA MALDITA VENTADA GORDO DE MIERDA!-agrego el pecoso.

-¡PÚDRETE JUDÍO MARICÓN!

*~*~~*~~~Fin~~~*~~*~*


End file.
